


Dragon Racing

by robotsnchicks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, Rimming, middle aged drarry, worried spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: Rolling his eyes, Draco shoved the wand back in its pocket. Harry sitting in a dark house and answering with single words meant a fight was imminent. How fun.





	Dragon Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all. I lost most of my old stories when various fic sites went down around 2007 so I am going to be adding some of my older fics to AO3 when I find them on various sites in order to have a safe spot for them. 
> 
> This is a Drarry fic I wrote 12 years ago but I hope it is still enjoyable :)

“Harry?” Draco called as he shut the door behind him. “I didn’t have time to stop by the store this morning, want to grab take out?”

He looked around and frowned. The house was dark, with only a very dim light coming from the study. He pulled out his wand and called again, “Harry?” 

“Here.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco shoved the wand back in its pocket. Harry sitting in a dark house and answering with single words meant a fight was imminent. How fun. 

“Lumos.” He entered the study and looked for any of the typical signs: a wet towel he had left on the furniture, damage from one of his unlabeled potions, a cursed artifact he’d brought home from work, any of the usual culprits. 

Instead he found Harry staring at a piece of parchment with his jaw clenched so tightly his own teeth twinged in empathy. He walked over to take a look at the sheet, stumbling when Harry suddenly shot up. 

“I can’t believe you, Draco! Did you actually read this? You’re agreeing that you might die by signing this!” He waved the paper in Draco’s face furiously. 

“Hold it still for a second, Potter!” he snapped, “I can’t even tell what you’re yelling about.” The paper stopped moving immediately and as he realized what it was he laughed. “Harry, that’s just a liability release form. They just have to put all of that in it so I can’t sue them if something goes wrong.” 

“If something goes wrong, yeah, I mean, what could go wrong while dragon racing!” 

“Merlin, calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“I’ve been around dragons, Draco! They’re fast, and huge, and more vicious than you can imagine! I don’t understand what is wrong with you.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Potter?” 

“What, were the muggle flying lessons not risky enough?” “We’ve been over this a hundred times! Muggles fly all the time! It’s not dangerous!” 

“Muggles, Draco! Muggles who grew up with electricity, already know how to drive cars, and knew what an airplane was before they were 30 years old!” 

“Fine. Then shouldn’t you be happy that I'm pursuing a purely wizard hobby this time?” He snarled as he snatched the form out of Harry’s hand, shoving it in his pocket.

“I'm sorry, I just don’t get it, Draco.” Harry visibly deflated as he fell back to the couch with a sigh. “You weren’t even this reckless when we were kids. Every few months now you take up some horribly dangerous hobby. I mean seriously, what are you doing, trying to kill yourself? It’s not as though your job isn’t dangerous enough on its — “ 

“My job? Look who’s talking! I never even know if you are going to come home from your latest mission!” Draco sucked in a deep breath. Surprised to find himself shaking, he sat down next to Harry and leaned his head back.

“What do you mean?” Harry touched Draco’s leg tentatively. 

“Harry, you spend days, sometimes weeks chasing the most dangerous wizards in the country. You face possibly lethal situations on a weekly basis and you wonder why I’ve decided to try dragon racing?” 

“Uh yeah, I don’t see the correlation at all.” 

“Every time you’re gone all I can think about is if this is the time someone will be quicker than you. The time your information is wrong and it’s a trap. The time I hear the knock on the door telling me that you’re gone.” His throat was tight and he had to fight to swallow. “I can’t just sit around here and wait; I needed something to do with my time.” “Then play chess with Ron! Go shopping with Blaise, learn how to…” he waved a hand around vaguely before raking it through his hair, “fuck, I don’t know, but anything would be better than risking your neck over and over!” 

“You still don’t understand. I want to risk my neck. I keep hoping that the time I try something too hard, that I do make a mistake, will be before the time that you don’t make it home.” He smoothed a hand over Harry’s hair to stall his response. “I can’t live without you Harry, even if I could, I wouldn’t want to.” He offered Harry a sad smile. “If you live to be one hundred years old, I want to live to be one hundred minus a day, so I never have to live one day without you.” 

“Draco that’s — ” He smiled and waited for Harry’s response. It wasn't often that he was romantic, and he decided that he wouldn’t tell him that he’d stolen the last line from a muggle children’s book.

“— the most selfish thing I have ever heard!” Harry finished. 

Draco blinked. “Wait…what?” 

“That is so horribly selfish. I love you too, you know! How do you think it would make me feel if you died pulling some stunt? What’s going to get me killed is worrying about you. It’s not safe for me to be wondering if you’ve fallen to your death while I’m holding a stakeout or trying to break through wards.” 

“Oh,” Draco frowned. “I’d never really thought of that.” 

“Of course not,” he said, “you’re too selfish." He smiled and brushed his knuckles over Draco's cheek to soften the harsh words. "It’s a wonder that I love you at all.” He pulled Draco towards him and brushed his lips against Draco’s softly, keeping the kiss gentle and unassuming. 

“Mmm,” Draco murmured appreciatively. Harry’s lips were feather light on his, just the lightest pressure against his mouth. He wanted more, but didn’t want to end the teasing touches quite yet. Instead he unbuttoned the top of Harry’s shirt and skimmed his fingers over Harry’s neck and chest, mimicking the soft, barely there movement of their lips. 

“You’re distracting me,” Harry laughed shakily. “I wanted to tell you something.” 

“Oh? What’s stopping you?” He leaned over and began following the trailing path his fingers took with his tongue. The slight sheen of perspiration that was forming on Harry’s skin made his mouth water. He focused on the area where Harry’s neck met his shoulder. 

“I’ve, oh God,” he squirmed as Draco sucked the sensitive spot harder. “I’m thinking about changing departments.” 

“What?” he released the reddened skin and sat back, ignoring the cross look Harry was giving him. 

“You didn’t have to stop.” When Draco made no move to continue he sighed. “Well, you know that they suggest that aurors rotate departments every few years to keep from burning out.”

“Something you have always been too stubborn to do.”

“True,” he conceded. “I was offered a position as an instructor though, and I think I’m going to take it.”

“Are you sure Harry?” Draco was ecstatic at the thought of Harry working a less hazardous job, but he didn’t want him to be unhappy. “I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want to.”

“Shacklebolt offered it to me last week; I’ve been warming more and more to the idea every day. I mean, I’ve been on the frontline for nine years; I’m not as fresh as the younger guys anymore. I think it would be smarter for me to step back and use my experience in a different way now.”

“Really? Wow, I’m rather impressed. That was remarkably well thought out for you. Where is my impulsive and rash Gryffindor?”

“I told you, I’ve gotten older.” They both laughed for a moment before Harry grabbed Draco’s hands and looked at him seriously. “And so have you. I was serious when I said I worried about you too. I want us to have a long time together and I just won’t be able to relax if I’m thinking about you riding dragons and racing against kids half our age.”

“Fine, I suppose it's only fair. But I really was looking forward to it. You know how much I like to fly.” He stuck his lower lip out in a pout, sighing contentedly as Harry sucked it into his mouth. Harry’s lips were once again gentle, but this time Draco couldn’t hold back. Sliding his hands under Harry’s shirt impatiently, he ran his nails over all the skin he could reach . 

Harry gasped as Draco took control of the kiss. Suddenly Harry found himself being pushed back against the arm of the couch as Draco nipped and licked at his lips. He leaned back and pulled his shirt off, moaning when Draco’s skilled hands returned to the exposed skin.

Draco straddled Harry’s hips and deepened the kiss, tasting as much of his mouth as he could. Harry’s hands were tangled in his hair, the occasional pull adding to the desire that was coiling tightly in his body. He thrust his tongue and hips simultaneously, enjoying the groan that echoed from below him. He pulled back just enough to murmur, “Bedroom?”

Instead of answering Harry tightened his grip and then apparated them directly into their room.

“Show off,” Draco teased as he pulled Harry onto the bed with him.

“Yes, but did it work? Are you impressed?”

“Oh yes, take me now!” Draco threw his arms out to the sides, tossing his head back against the pillow dramatically. “You are such a twat,” Harry swatted Draco’s side playfully. “You’ve completely ruined the moment you know. I don’t even remember where we were.” 

“Ah, I believe you were about to bugger me until my eyes crossed.” 

“Yes, that does sound about right. And I believe I was showing off my magic…” 

The instantaneous disappearance of all of their clothing at once caused all the snotty remarks that Draco was about to make to flee his head in a rush. All he could manage was a nod and a shaky, “Very nice, Potter.” 

Harry grinned and spread his hands over Draco’s bare hips, stretching his fingers wide until he covered nearly all of the smooth skin. Draco was so very sensitive; Harry loved the noises Draco made as he rubbed his thumbs in small circles. He leaned over his flushed cock, watching it jump as his breath whispered over it. 

Harry pulled back and slid his hands up Draco’s body. Over the planes of his flat stomach, along the ribs he could just barely feel, slowing as he arrived at his destination. He rolled the small nipples gently, waiting until they hardened further before giving them each a sharp tug. Draco’s head flew back, his hair damp with sweat as he squirmed helplessly. Harry spent a moment watching him, the way his lips formed unspoken words and his face flushed attractively. He was so gorgeous like this. He placed a soft kiss on the open mouth before reversing his trip. 

Draco bit his lip as Harry slowly made his way down his body, pausing to lick a scar on his side, an apparently enticing rib, anything and everything that grabbed his attention. He plunged his tongue into Draco’s navel, and Draco gasped, not sure if the pressure was more pleasure or pain. Harry soon pulled back and once again Draco was faced with teasing strokes on his hips and the feeling of warm breath on his aching erection. 

Harry loved this part, the teasing, the anticipation; the eager way that Draco responded to his touch was what made the sex so incredible. He hesitated over Draco’s cock for a few more moments, breathing in the scent of his arousal. When he couldn’t wait any longer he slid his mouth over the hot flesh, coating the length of it with his saliva. Draco moaned and bucked up into his mouth, tossing his head from side to side. Harry wrapped one hand around the base of Draco’s erection, cupping his other hand around the soft skin of his bollocks, rolling them ever so gently as he swallowed as much of Draco’s cock as he could. When he tasted the first drop of salty liquid on his tongue he drew back. 

“Fuck, come back!” Draco gasped frantically. He reached down to guide Harry’s head back to his cock, but stopped when he felt a wet nudge against his entrance. He lay back again, clenching the sheets as Harry swirled his tongue around, teasing the puckered hole mercilessly. Harry’s tongue thrust in and he arched, desperate for more. 

Harry continued to spear his tongue in and out of Draco, enjoying the sounds it wrung from Draco’s mouth. Once he felt the opening loosen a bit, he pulled back to wet two fingers in his mouth. He slid them in slowly, taking his time stretching Draco before once again pushing his tongue. Satisfied that Draco was ready, he leaned over and grabbed the lubricant, slicking both of their erections liberally. He brought his cock against Draco’s tight hole, brushing the quivering flesh, but not entering. 

Draco gasped and bucked his hips, growling as Harry’s fingers tightened and held him down. It was too much. The emotional ups and downs of the night had already wound him too tightly, anymore teasing and he might snap. 

Just when he was about to swallow his pride and plead for mercy, Harry slid into him. Absolution had been granted. A million stars sparked into life and his entire body lit on fire. Some part of him had finally shattered and it was utterly fantastic. 

Harry could tell that Draco was already close and angled his thrusts accordingly, grinning when Draco began babbling incoherently. He nipped at Draco’s lips before covering his mouth and swallowing the moans, shouts, and cries into himself. Draco’s arms came around him, nails digging into his back as he returned the kiss eagerly. It was desperate, brutal, and everything he needed. 

The slide of his cock against Harry’s stomach, the feeling of his prostate being stroked endlessly, the wet perfection of their kiss, the sensations were suddenly more than Draco could stand. His grip on Harry’s shoulders tightened and he thrust against him insistently, feeling the slickness of his own come fill the tight space between them. As his shudders began to subside he tasted copper and realized he must have bitten Harry in his release. 

Harry groaned at the sharp bite of nails and teeth. It was the perfect edge to the pleasure that was swelling within him. He snapped his hips forward, pushing himself in as far in as he could as he emptied himself into the tight heat engulfing him. Draco’s nails cut into his skin even more and he found himself hoping they left marks. 

He pulled out gently and slumped bonelessly next to Draco. Their skin was molded together with sweat and thicker things, but he couldn’t care quite yet. They stretched towards each other sluggishly, folding their hands together with a sigh. 

Once their breathing evened out Harry muttered a cleaning spell and looked over at Draco, grinning lazily. “That was amazing.” 

Draco opened his eyes halfway and made a vague sound of agreement before frowning and peering over at Harry. “I knew it, you’re bleeding. Let me fix that for you.” He stretched over to look for his wand, but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his wrist. 

“Nah, leave it. I liked it.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“You are so weird sometimes, Harry.” 

The smile on Draco’s face was as intimate as a kiss, a soft, unguarded expression that Harry knew nobody else ever saw. It warmed him more than he could ever explain. He was glad that he wasn’t going to be out in the field anymore; he wanted to see that smile more often. 

“Maybe we can visit Charlie, get him to take us up,” Harry offered. “It won’t be as exciting as racing, but — “ “That sounds great.” Draco laid a kiss on Harry’s shoulder. This moment was just about perfect. He decided not to ruin it by telling him about the portkey he’d ordered last week for The Running of The Bulls. He just really hoped he could get his deposit back.


End file.
